082714ThiagoLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 02:33 -- 02:36 TA: Thiago knocks on Lily's door. 02:38 GT: There is a loud thud, before the door opens. Lily is blushing profusely, blanket wrapped around her. 02:39 TA: ((is she wearing clothes, at least? 02:39 GT: ((you can't tell)) 02:39 TA: Thiago blushes and smiles. "Sorry, did I wake you?" 02:41 GT: "NO," she says too quickly. "I wasn't asleep, haha, whaaaat? What're you even taling about?" 02:43 TA: "Were you... perhaps." His blush intensifies. 02:44 TA: "Oh goodness. I shouldn't interrupt THAT!" 02:44 GT: "OHGOD." She blushes harder. "NO." 02:44 TA: He sighs. "That's a relief." 02:46 TA: "What are you doing then?" 02:46 GT: "Oh, you know," she says, waving a hand. "Things." She coughs. "How're you?" 02:47 TA: "I'm well. Disappointed I missed the fight. 02:47 GT: "Oh yeah, that. Where the hell did you even go?" 02:48 TA: "The doors closed before I could enter them!" 02:48 TA: He sighs. "I was lagging behind." 02:49 GT: "Pfffhaha. That's beautiful. What did you do, play solitaire until we all came out?" 02:49 TA: He shrugs. "Went to my room. / Read a bit. What else could I do, you know?" 02:50 GT: "Sound the alarm, maybe? Find the adults?" 02:51 TA: "Vyllen and Mari had that covered though. / I don't know what I'm doing over there." 02:51 TA: "I figured I would just get in the way." 02:54 GT: "Oh, c'mon now. You know that's not true." She grins. "You'd only get in the way a LITTLE bit." 02:54 TA: He rolls his eyes. "Or Vyllen would try to hack my damned arms." 02:55 GT: "Eheh. I wouldn't put it past him." 02:56 TA: "I don't know what you see in that Douchebag." 02:56 TA: He shrugs. "But you can like who you like I suppose." 02:56 GT: "Actually he left me for Rubi like, however many hours ago I fell asleep, minus 30-ish minutes." 02:57 TA: he pauses. 02:57 TA: "He fuckin WHAT?!" 02:57 TA: He looks angry. 02:57 GT: "Ahaha. Don't kill him." 02:57 GT: "Stabbing is not always the answer, Thiago." 02:58 TA: He groans. "Shut up, I'll just beat him." 02:58 TA: "Did he break your heart? Shall I break his face?" 02:59 TA: "And Rubi! The nerve!" 03:00 GT: "Easy there, hon. I'm fine, I swear. He felt bad about it, I could tell." 03:03 TA: "You sure you're okay?" 03:04 GT: "Promise." She blushes slightly. "I'll probably survive." 03:05 TA: He smiles sweetly as she blushes, admiring it discreetly. 03:07 GT: She notices him watching her, and pulls the blanket up, covering her blush. "Haha, nothing to see heeeeeeere." 03:07 TA: "What are you blushing about?" 03:07 TA: He smiles wider. 03:08 GT: "NO ONE." 03:08 TA: "Oh? No ONE?" 03:08 TA: "That was fast." 03:09 GT: She sinks to the floor, covering herself with the blanket. "No. I am gone. I have become one with the blanket." 03:10 TA: It's a full fledged grin now. He reaches down to pick her up as a bundle. "Come on, you. Spill!" 03:11 GT: "AGH NO I'M NAKED UNDER HERE. PUT ME DOWN." 03:11 TA: He practically drops her on her bed. His face just went full eggplant. 03:13 GT: She coughs. "OK. Uh." She points to the door. "Go...out there. Lemme change." 03:15 TA: He sideways scoots out the room. When he shuts the door, his blush fades immediately and he straightens his hair a bit. 03:15 GT: ((god damn he's a fucking ridiculously good actor)) 03:15 TA: ((that's the point~)) 03:15 GT: ((i think he might honestly be a high-functioning sociopath)) 03:15 TA: ((BIG SURPRISE THERE)) 03:16 TA: ((i already said he is)) 03:16 GT: ((shaddup you)) 03:16 GT: ((of course the most disturbing thing is how well you play him)) 03:16 GT: ((*narrows eyes*)) 03:16 TA: ((*grins*)) 03:17 GT: ((i'm concerned)) 03:18 TA: ((what)) 03:18 TA: ((nah im no sociopath. I get too angry to be a sociopath)) 03:18 GT: ((ehehe)) 03:18 GT: ((that's just what you WANT me to think)) 03:19 TA: ((exaclty)) 03:19 TA: ((this just in MC is thiago 03:20 TA: ((few minutes left. shall we continue?)) 03:20 GT: A little while later, Lily opens the door, now fully clothed. 03:20 GT: ((WARGH, THE TIME LIMIT)) 03:20 TA: Thiago abashedly straightens his collar. "Sorry about that." He laughs nervously. 03:21 GT: "No, uh. My bad. I was kind of disoriented when I woke up." 03:24 TA: "I mean... I suppose / you showed me your scalp and eyes, whats some more?" He laughs nervously, then realizes what he said. "Wow that sounded awful I'm so sorry." 03:25 TA: ((inspired by dexter, less so by sherlock holmes)) 03:25 GT: ((ehehe)) 03:25 GT: "Haha oh God. Apology accepted as long as you promise never to say anything like that ever again." 03:28 TA: He laughs again, scratching the back of his head. "I'm so lucky you put up with me, Lil." 03:28 GT: She headbutts his shoulder, grinning. "Yes. Yes you are." 03:29 TA: ((we may want to just pause and pickup tomorrow) 03:29 GT: ((kk)) 03:29 TA: ((i'll post this half, ooc and ALL! HAHAHAHAH))